Solitude
by LeyRx
Summary: Grunlek est seul. Que s'est-il passé?


Voici un nouvel OS sur Aventures! Cette fois-ci, c'est notre cher Grunlek qui est au centre de l'attention! J'espère que cet OS vous plaira!

* * *

Grunlek regarda Eden qui restait couchée à côté de Bob qui ne se réveillait pas. Non loin, Théo faisait lui aussi un somme. Quant à Shin, il était juste devant lui, contre un arbre.  
Le nain sourit doucement, les yeux encore un peu rouges. La respiration sifflante, il transforma petit à petit son bras, attirant l'attention de sa louve qui dressa les oreilles. Il la regarda avant de lui parler.  
"Ça va ma belle Eden?"  
La louve lâcha un petit gémissement avant de tourner le museau vers sa patte manquante et de mordiller le moignon.  
"Non Eden! Tu dois laisser cicatriser!"  
Il laissa son ami pour se précipiter vers sa louve et replacer le bandage sur ce qui restait du membre coupé. Puis il caressa sa louve qui lui jetait des regards tristes.  
"Je sais que ça fait mal ma belle. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer."  
Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil au mage avant de reconnaître Wilfried contre son torse. Le chaton jugeait le nain du regard, comme l'accusant des événements des derniers jours.  
Grunlek détourna le regard et retourna vers le demi-élémentaire. Son bras changé en pelle et tourné vers le sol, il s'adressa à lui, d'un ton qui aurait pu paraître détendu.  
"À la base, je voulais te mettre dans l'eau mais vu l'occasion, tu ne m'en voudras pas, hein?"  
Sans espérer la moindre réponse, il creusa, à une profondeur de trois mètres, il aurait beaucoup de mal à en sortir après mais c'était important alors il ne s'autorisa pas à se plaindre.  
Si seulement il avait pu faire quelque chose pour eux, il n'en serait pas là et ils n'en seraient pas là non plus.

C'était il y a quelques jours. Les aventuriers étaient en forêt, passant par un raccourci trouvé par Shin, ce qui avait énervé le pyromage. Seulement, le soir même, ils s'étaient fait attaqués alors qu'ils étaient en position de faiblesse, tout juste remis d'un combat contre des gobelins.  
Les attaquants, des assassins bien entraînés qui s'étaient servis de leurs points morts contre eux. D'abord, ils avaient eu Bob au corps à corps, l'un d'entre eux lui ayant tranché la gorge. Avant de mourir, le mage l'avait brûlé vif jusqu'à la mort.  
Ensuite, ils avaient essayé de s'en prendre à lui. C'est à ce moment que son bras métallique l'avait lâché, l'empêchant d'agir pour protéger ses amis.  
Fou de rage, Théo s'était jeté sur l'un des bandits et s'était battu contre lui mais il ne portait pas d'armure et s'est prit un coup d'épée dans le flanc avant qu'il ne tranche l'adversaire en deux.  
Shin avait cherché à les aider, Théo et lui, mais il se retrouva à combattre un mage qui lui lança un sort d'empoisonnement avant qu'il ne lui plante une dague de glace dans l'œil. Ce dernier ennemi avait réussi à fuir, promettant de revenir.  
Une fois qu'il fut parti, Théo s'était jeté sur Bob et avait plaqué sa main sur sa gorge pour stopper l'écoulement de sang et s'était servi de sa magie pour tenter de le sauver, de le ramener de la mort. Grunlek avait vu Shin s'approcher de Théo pour l'éloigner du corps de leur ami. Le paladin avait pleuré de rage, les insultant, eux, les voleurs, Bob. Puis il avait reprit le corps du mage et l'avait serré dans ses bras pour pleurer un peu plus. Ensuite, il avait essayé de soigner Shin mais il ne connaissait pas le poison qui l'habitait. Leur ami était mort à si tour dans la soirée, presque sans souffrir.  
Ensuite, ce fut au tour du paladin. Sa blessure à la hanche le faisait souffrir et commençait à s'infecter. Ils n'avaient rien pour le soigner à part la magie de Théo mais le paladin semblait refuser de se soigner, attristé par la mort de ses compagnons. Grunlek avait essayé de le soigner mais le paladin le repoussait, ne voulant pas être soigné. Finalement, il mourut, peu de jours après ses camarades, son infection sur le côté beaucoup trop importante pour qu'il s'en sorte.

Et maintenant, Grunlek était seul. Pas tout à fait, il y avait Eden, Lumière et Wilfried. Mais il se sentait réellement seul. Ce fut lorsque Théo était mort qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'Eden avait disparu. Paniqué, il était parti à sa recherche. Il l'avait trouvé non loin, la patte avant-droite défoncée à coups de dents. Il l'avait ramené au camp et avait du l'amputer. Il avait cru que sa louve mourrait aussi mais elle s'était montrée plus forte et allait déjà mieux.  
Le nain finit le troisième trou et en sortit du mieux possible. Il posa les corps de ses amis dans chaque trou avant de les reboucher. Puis il se mit à chercher trois grosses pierres, qu'il tailla et grava des noms de ses amis.  
Alors qu'il voulait marquer leurs dates de naissance, il se rendit compte qu'il ne les connaissait pas. Ça faisait des années qu'ils voyageaient ensemble et il n'avait jamais su quand est-ce qu'ils étaient nés.  
Il pleura en finissant de graver les pierres tombales. Il pleurait parce que Bob était mort sans avoir eu aucune chance, parce que Shin n'avait pas pu s'en sortir, parce que Théo s'était abandonné à la mort... Parce que lui, il avait été bloqué par son propre bras. Il était vivant mais il était définitivement seul à présent, ce qu'il avait tant craint.  
Il enfonça les pierres dans le sol, suffisamment pour qu'elles tiennent correctement.  
L'aîné de ce groupe qui n'existait plus se releva, regarda les tombes improvisées, puis sourit tristement avant de reculer. Il rangea les différentes affaires qu'il y avait sur le camp, les posa sur Lumière - sachant que Théo l'aurait tué s'il l'avait vu faire, ce qui lui arracha un sourire - , et partit...

Mani regarda la pierre tombale qu'il venait tout juste de nettoyer et soupira en voyant les deux autres qui méritaient le même traitement. Il tourna un coup d'œil vers Helios et Aldo qui tentaient d'allumer un feu, un peu agacés de n'avoir que du bois humide et de l'autre qui ne faisait pas comme l'un. Autour d'eux, Eden jappait, sautant sur ses trois pattes, attendant le moment où l'un des deux hommes jetteraient un bâton.  
L'elfe sourit en regardant la scène puis se retourna en entendant du bruit derrière lui.  
Grunlek posa un seau d'eau à côté de lui en souriant.  
"Besoin d'aide?  
-C'est trop long.  
-Il ne fallait pas venir!" rétorqua le nain avec un sourire.  
-Pour te laisser tout seul?"  
Grunlek prit un morceau de tissu et nettoya l'une des tombes encore salés, nostalgique.  
Mani le regarda faire puis fronça les sourcils.  
"Ça ne te fais rien?  
-De?  
-Les tombes. Ils sont morts.  
-Oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps et Théo me traiterait de faible s'il me voyait triste.  
-Mais... il a été faible. Il s'est laissé mourir.  
-Justement. Il ne voudrait pas que je le fasse.  
-Je ne comprends pas."  
Grunlek soupira doucement.  
"Moi non plus.  
-Et tu n'es jamais triste?  
Si mais je ne suis pas seul... Tu sais Mani, mon erreur a d'avoir longtemps cru que je l'étais.  
-Ce n'était pas le cas?"  
Grunlek regarda la dernière pierre tombale. Mani suivit son regard qui était tourné vers Wilfried allongé dessus, en train de ronronner, comme si son défunt maître était là et lui faisait des papouilles.  
"Non, ça ne l'a jamais été."


End file.
